


My Home

by Mayuchaaan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jeon Wonwoo, Beta Kim Mingyu, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Centered on the Hip-Hop team, Cuddles, Cute, Hansol is adorable, Hyungs taking care of Hansolie, I love them too much, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, They are too soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuchaaan/pseuds/Mayuchaaan
Summary: Hansol woke up as an Omega.Fluff ensue.





	My Home

“H-Hyung” Hansol whimpered, eyes filled of tears, face flushed, panting.  
  
His body had became sensitive at every brush, trembling in need.  
  
Seungcheol came closer, smiling reassuringly. “You're in heat Hansolie ?”  
  
Hansol whimpered again at the nickname before nodding shyly.  
  
Seungcheol closed the door and walked toward the bed he was laying on. He had smelled the heat but didn't know from who it was.  
  
And when he saw Hansol, he felt happy.  
  
“You're an Omega Solie”  
  
Hansol looked away, knowing his hyung would be disappointed. But when he looked up, the gaze he met, made all of his insecurities melt away.  
  
“Hy-Hyung, h-help me p-please”  
  
Seungcheol caressed Hansol's cheek gently, the brush sending electric shocks to Hansol's body, letting a shaky moan.  
  
Seungcheol smiled and bent over, kissing Hansol delicately.  
  
“Of course Hansol”  
  
<<<>>>  
  
Hansol opened his eyes slowly, body pressed against Seungcheol. His body was so weak making him want to close back his eyes.  
  
“Good morning, my prince”  
  
Hansol smiled a little when he felt Seungcheol kiss the top of his head. “Good morning hyung”  
  
Seungcheol smiled softly. “How do you feel ?”  
  
He began caressing Hansol's bare waist gently, hoping he hadn't hurt him.  
  
“I'm fine hyung, don't worry, just a little exhausted” he said with a tired tone.  
  
Seungcheol kissed Hansol one more time before sitting. “You should sleep Hansolie, you need to regain your strength” he stood up going toward the door.  
  
Hansol nodded, hugging the blanket letting a content sigh when he smelled his hyung's scent. “You smell of a fireplace, it's so much... _home_ ”  
  
Seungcheol flushed a little at his words, smiling. “And you smell of hot chocolate, warm and comforting, like _home_ ”  
  
Hansol smiled, ears red. “I love you hyung”  
  
Seungcheol looked at him, his eyes already closed. “I love you too Hansol” before walking out and closing the door quietly.  
  
  
  
Mingyu walked in the corridor, looking for Hansol. He had prepared food for everyone but Seungcheol was already at a meeting with their manager while Hansol had disappeared.  
  
He sighed before opening Hansol's door, hoping he was in his room.  
  
He paused at the sight.  
  
Hansol was sleeping peacefully, the blanket revealing his bare legs, bare shoulder in display, so _pretty_ and _perfect_.  
  
Hansol was an _Omega_.  
  
Mingyu smiled softly before entering in. He didn't bother closing the door, his feet leading him to Hansol.  
  
He climbed on the bed, his lips automatically finding Hansol's shoulder, kissing gently, Hansol whimpering at the contact.  
  
He trailed little kisses to his shoulder up to his neck, hearing little whimpers.  
  
“H-Hyung, I'm still sensitive from last night”  
  
Hansol slowly opened his eyes, smelling a new scent.  
  
A warm blanket that would wrapped his body securely, hugging him tight.  
  
As if he was at _home_.  
  
“Sorry Solie, couldn't hold myself” he said with a smile.  
  
Hansol smiled a little, Mingyu laying next to him.  
  
He couldn't help and ask a little worried. “A-Are you... disappointed ?”  
  
Mingyu raised an eyebrow. “About what ?”  
  
Hansol pursued his lips. “That I am... a-an Omega ?”  
  
Mingyu got startled before chuckling. He brought Hansol's body against him, carding his fingers into his hair. “Why would I ? You are _perfect_ Hansolie”  
  
Hansol's cheeks tainted in pink at the compliment, burying his face in Mingyu's chest. “I love you hyung”  
  
Mingyu slowly pushed Hansol to make him lay on his back before hovering him. “And I love you Hansolie”  
  
He slowly leaned down, meeting Hansol's lips into a little kiss. Hansol closed his eyes, feeling even more weaker at his attacks, kissing his jaw then down and _down_ , Hansol letting a breathy moan.  
  
“Hyung, I'm too exhausted”  
  
Mingyu pouted as he pulled away before nodding. “Yeah, sorry Solie” he hopped off the bed. “I'm going to bring food for you”  
  
Hansol smiled. “Thank you Gyu hyung”  
  
Mingyu smiled, walking out.  
  
  
  
Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, feeling the missing presence of his dongsaeng for too long. He stood up, closing the book he was reading and putting it on the table before trying to find Hansol.  
  
The sudden scent he smelled made him realise that Hansol had finally a second gender. He smiled a little, following the scent of hot chocolate and entered in the bedroom.  
  
He smiled more when he found out Hansol was an Omega.  
  
_Their Omega._  
  
He closed the door, drawing the attention of Hansol, meeting his gaze and finding him _breathtaking_.  
  
Hansol closed his eyes, Wonwoo's scent smelling like books he would read in a quiet place, feeling content and happy.  
  
The books he would read in his _home_ , in a place cozy and warm, a feeling of completion.  
  
“Hey Sol” he said softly, joining Hansol on the bed.  
  
Hansol instinctively scooted over, head on Wonwoo's chest. “Hey hyung” and he didn't say anything about Wonwoo's heart beating so fast, knowing he was the reason of that.  
  
Wonwoo smiled, finding Hansol even more adorable. “You're cute”  
  
Hansol looked up, smiling shyly before hiding his face in the crook of his neck.  
  
Wonwoo laughed before kissing his head. “How do you feel about yourself ?”  
  
Hansol furrowed. “What do you mean ?”  
  
Wonwoo caressed his hair slowly. “Are you happy about your second gender ?”  
  
Hansol didn't expect the question to be asked at him. He smiled softly.  
  
“I am”  
  
Wonwoo smiled too. “And I am too, you're amazing and _perfect_ ”  
  
Hansol flushed again, knowing the words of his hyung were always honest.  
  
“I love you hyung”  
  
Wonwoo lifted Hansol's chin, kissing him gently. “I love you too Hansol”  
  
<<<>>>  
  
When Seungcheol came back from his meeting and some works, he wasn't surprised to find his three dongsaengs in Hansol's room, cuddling. He was quick at joining them.  
  
Hansol smiled, closing his eyes peacefully, smelling the mixed scent of everyone.  
  
They were his _home_.  
  
_And he was their_ _home._

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough otp4 of hip hop unit and it's so sad... (´-ι_-｀)
> 
> They really are great with each others and so much caring for Hansolie. It made my heart soft... (灬ºωº灬)
> 
> Happy birthday Hansol and Seokmin ! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ~
> 
> ヽ(●´ε｀●)ノ


End file.
